


The Lost Gem of Arendelle: A Jelsa Story

by azifrost



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azifrost/pseuds/azifrost
Summary: Brief Summary:It was Elsa's coronation night. Everyone was so busy that no one noticed the intrusion of Jack into the castle to steal the Ice Gem. It was a heavily guarded ancient stone that is believed to give someone who possesses it a strong power.Now, Jack is forced to help Elsa retrieve the gem and restore the peace on Arendelle.Jack is 23 years oldElsa is 21 years oldAnna is 18 years oldKristoff is 21 years oldMary (Jack's sister) is 10 years oldPitch BlackOthers
Relationships: Elsa (Disney)/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note:
> 
> Jack and the other guardians age like a normal person.

Jack Frost, a 23 year old guardian, finds himself face to face with his greatest enemy, Pitch Black.

"It's easy enough," said Pitch Black, and the wind followed his trail as he moved along the clearing. Dry leaves rustled and the trees swayed in a slow motion.

The dark sky engulfed the whole forest with blackness, and only the moon shone into the night.

"I don't have time for your riddles," Jack glared at him. "Give me back Mary."

Pitch Black's mocking laugh echoed through the forest. His wide smirk gave his whole face a nightmarish effect. No wonder he was called the Nightmare King. "Surely you know I won't do that."

Jack tightened his grip on his staff. _Patience. Try hard not to snap his neck broken._

"What do you want from me?" Jack tried to hide the anger in his voice, but Pitch sensed it.

"Oh Jack," he said, "it's you who want something from me, not the other way around."

"Cut the hell out of it and get to the point before I freeze you to death."

"Hmm..." Pitch clasped his hands at his back and drew closer until they were only a foot apart. "The Ice Gem, I want you to steal the Ice Gem for me."

Jack rolled his eyes in annoyance, "you kidnapped my sister for a stupid stone?"

"I bet you haven't heard anything about the gem for you to call it stupid." Pitch eyed him for a second, "your target is located in Arendelle. Bring it to me on the next four days, here at this exact spot."

"And you'll return my sister without a single scratch from you."

Pitch flashed a grim smile and extended his hand, "deal."

Jack ignored it, "but remember this, Pitch Black. After we're done, I will finish you. For real. It was my mistake not to kill you."

With that, he casts his wooden staff into the air. He followed its trail with swift moves like an assassin ready to strike, and before Pitch Black even realized it, he had already fled and disappeared into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the 12th day of January, soft rain poured over the kingdom. But even if a heavy storm strikes, it won't stop the people of Arendelle from attending the most important event of the year, the coronation day.

Town folks was clearly excited about this. Everyone wore their dresses and suits reserved only for special occasions. Some even bought new shoes even if it will not be seen under their dress. The wealthy clad themselves with fancy jewelries and sprayed expensive perfumes on their body. Probably to make impression to other wealthy people. Other folks were contented with their old and simple garments as long as they get a glimpse of the queen.

Above the crowds forming outside the palace, behind the great walls of the magnificent tower, Elsa stood from the window of her bedroom, looking at the busy coming and going happening at the great hall. Drops of rain continued to pour, and she watched in amusement at the thin mist forming at her window.

She turned her back and strode across the room. At the tall glass mirror she saw her reflrection. She was wearing a blue gown with a long violet robe that hung on her shoulders. Her blonde hair was up in a neat braid. She has her pair of gloves, as always, worn on her hands.

But despite herself, she can't make herself calm, even if she wants to. Moments later she will leave this room as a princess and come back as a queen, but a part of her wishes to stay and not face the people.

"Clear thoughts," she told herself as she stares in the mirror. After a few moments she walked across the room, then stopped in front of her drawer. She opened it and took out a small wooden box. It has an intricate designs with no keyhole or lock visible in the exterior.

Elsa's heart pounded as she remove her right hand glove. She touched the box, not too soft nor too firm, and seconds later it was covered in frost. She removed her hand, and the thing gave a small click, meaning it was opened.

She designed the box purposefully so that she alone can open it. Unless there is someone like her who has ice powers, which is very unlikely.

The box revealed her most secured possession, the Ice Gem. It was a diamond cut crystal gem made of ice. It won't melt even if placed beside the sun itself. Elsa touched it with her trembling hands. She's not sure why she opened it, she just felt the need to. She wondered, what would it feel if she use the gem, would she still be the same Elsa her people knew, or would she change and became thirsty for more power?

Immediately she closed the box and returned it in the drawer. She put on her glove back and stood in front of the mirror one last time. Feeling a little bit more confident, she left the room.

The hall was filled with people and busy chattering as Elsa descended the stairs. She saw some notable guests present at the special event, but she knew there are a lot more people outside the palace.

"Elsa!"

Elsa turned around to see Anna coming towards her direction. She wore a green gown with several patterns on it. Her brown hair was tied in an updo, highlighting her small round face. She gave a wide smile as she approach Elsa.

"Wow," admired Anna, "you look stunning!"

"Thanks," Elsa blushed at the compliement. "You too, you look gorgeous."

"I can't wait to call you Queen Elsa of Arendelle." Anna exaggerated the last words, and they both laughed at her remark. They talked for a few moments about random things when the ceremony officially started.

Elsa went to the center, and suddenly she was aware of everyone's eyes following her movements. The incoherent talking decreased and the hall was once filled with silence. Not far away from her stood Anna, who gave a thumbs up and a reassuring nod.

Elsa tried to compose herself. She was aware of everyone's look on her, and that alone made her feel nervous. A lot of thoughts are going on inside her head right now. What if she messed up? What if something triggered her to use her power?

The ceremony started with a group of choir singing in Old Norse language. Their wonderful voices synchronized with the instruments being played. Elsa exhaled silently to relax herself, but she could still hear her heart beating loud against her chest.

Finally, the bishop placed a small crown on her head. He then presented the sceptre and orb. Elsa reached her hands for it, but the bishop immediately cleared his throat to stop her.

"Your Majesty," he whispered, "the gloves."

Elsa looked at her hands. It was dangerous, she know, but she can't find any excuses. Besides, it was only for a few seconds. People won't find out how harmful she is. Slowly, she removed her gloves. With cold trembling hands she held the sceptre and the orb. She took a deep breath and faced the crowd.

"As she holds the holy properties, and is crowned in this holy place, I present to you forward..."

Elsa felt a thin layer of frost slowly forming beneath her hands. Her lungs was inadequate of air, and if she went on for longer she know she would faint right on the spot.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" Elsa did not let the bishop finish his sentence and immediately let go of the scepter and orb. She heaved a sigh once the gloves were back on her hands, relieved that no one noticed her uneasiness. Her system was functioning properly again. The frost that formed on the scepter and the orb disappeared as if it had never been there in the first place.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" cheered the crowd, and she was happy.

So this is what it felt to be a Queen. To be admired by your people as their leader. Perhaps it wasn't so bad after all.

\---

At the great hall, rows of tables were laid out full of luxurious cuisines and dishes; thick patterned carpet covered the entire floor, with another long red carpet in the middle; heavy blue curtains hung around the hall; the chandelier was an elaborate design of crystals and glass chains. There was even a life-size ice sculpture of Arendelle, placed beside the throne. All of these complemented each other, and little glitters made the whole place even brighter.

Elsa sat at her throne, savoring the moment while it last. Everyone has their own business. The orchestra shifted the music from a lively to a romantic song. The center was suddenly cleared, and everyone were inviting their partners for a dance. Elsa saw Kristoff and Anna among them, and she felt happy for her sister. Finally she won't obsess over that scumbag Hans who only hurt her feelings.

After the dance, the guests filled themselves with the food. There were seafoods such as crab, shrimp, and tuna. There were also pork belly, roasted chicken, some soups and vegetables. All of the dishes looks appetizing in the eye. Anna busied herself with strawberries dipped in the chocolate fountain, her favorite. Kristoff tried to slow her down, but Anna is just unstoppable when it comes to food.

Elsa got up from her seat, feeling exhausted. All she wants at that moment was rest. "Tell them to continue the party without me," she said at the guard on duty. The guard nodded. She went up the flight of stairs and straight into her room.

\---

"Damn you, Pitch Black." Jack Frost cursed for the nth time as he steadied himself beside the window of Elsa's room. Jack released a breath of relief when he saw Elsa closed the door behind her. He thought she would find out that he was there, crouching beside the window. But luckily he covered the window with a thin mist, unabling her to see him. He looked below and realized how high his position is. Everything seems smaller. How long he has been there he did not know, but he was thankful no one saw him flying from the ground up to the highest floor of the castle. People can't see him from an angle, and he was thankful for that too.

He stayed for a moment to make sure that the room was really empty. Then, he slowly opened the window and crept into the room. He closed it quickly to avoid the rain from getting inside.

The room was quiet and dark, save the light coming from the window. Jack enjoyed himself by pacing around the room, as if he owns the place. He looked at the bookshelf at the corner, scanning the books with his finger. He read aloud: "Shakespeare, encyclopedia, history." He snorted, "wow, she must be a boring person."

Jack turned his attention to explore other parts of the room. He read the scrolls on the table, but they were all stuff about politics which he did not understand. He turned every vase and porcelain, hoping to find something interesting. He nearly broke a vase that looks antique and very expensive, but he was quick enough to catch it. He tried to be cautious with his actions, afraid he might break something for real. He flew around the room and made falling snowflakes. He also opened every drawer in the room, then closed it again when he did not find any entertaining things.

"What's this?" he held a folded piece of paper in his hand. He unfolded it and a sketch of Elsa releasing ice powers was drawn into it. The caption below read: "I want to let it go!!!"

"Pfft, cute." Jack chuckled and returned the paper to its place. He glanced around the room and his eyes settled on the drawer he did not bother yet.

He went and opened it. He took out a wooden box and threw himself in the bed. For a few minutes he played with it, tossing and turning it in the air until he got bored.

He thought about Mary, her sister. He thought of different ways to defeat Pitch Black, mostly its just him blasting ice pricks until Pitch dies of cold and heart attack. He regretted the day when he left Mary alone, thinking there was no harm anymore lurking around. He promised he will just roam around the town and will return quickly. But when he did, the house was a mess, as if the house itself was turned upside down. But what scares him the most was when he can't find Mary. He failed to protect her.

Jack covered his eyes, feeling the hot tears against his arm. "Damn you, Pitch Black." He cursed one more, as if that would solve anything. He lay there for a moment and allowed himself some time to recover.

Jack studied the box he held. He saw how Elsa opened it, so he already has an idea how to do the same. He put his hand on the box, and an icy frost formed on the exterior. He removed his hand, and the box gave a small click. It was opened. Jack smirked, "piece of cake."

He removed the Ice Gem from its case and held it close to his eyes, scrutinizing its detail. It did not amuse him at all. For him it was just a normal diamond, and he could make a thousand copies of it if he wants to. He did not understand why Pitch Black wants something like this.

"He kidnaps my sister for this?" he said. "I swear I'm gonna shove this in his mouth when we meet. You know, just for fun."

He pocketed the gem in his hoodie and got up from bed. "Well, I guess my business here is done. Very challenging," he said acidly. He returned the now empty box back into the drawer, and glance at the room to make sure everything was back in its place. He must go now before she comes back.

He exited the room from the window. The rain had already stopped and the sky was now black covered with stars. Good, it was now easier for him to escape. He held his staff towards the sky. It soared above and zoomed over, carrying his weight. Once again he fled, and from the ground he looks like another star twinkling into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

The Terrous Mountain from the north was probably the most frightening place one might visit in their entire life. It is believed that all kinds of extraordinary creatures lurk there. A monstrous beast with sharp fangs and long claws; giants that rip out your limbs and devours them; a basilisk that could turn you into stone with its slit-like eyes. Town people that lives at the foot of the mountain use these tales to scare their children so that they won't go outdoors at night, although the adults themselves fear these stories. But the most frightening of all, and possibly the only true fable out of all these stories, was the lair of the Nightmare King.

It was hidden on top of the mountain, inside a cave that allows no light to pass through. It has one entrance and that is through a hole from a tree that leads to a tunnel underground. Inside the cave was a cold dark place. Stench of dead rats and other animals hung on the air. Thick web of spiders formed in every corner that you could make a blanket out of it.

At the center of the lair the king seated at his throne, drinking ale from the goblet at his hands. He swirled the liquid content and smelled its bittersweet aroma. He put the goblet on his lips, took a sip, then drank it with large gulps. After finishing he tossed it to nowhere, the loud shattering of the glass echoed through the walls.

A steel cage was set in front of him. Locked inside was a little girl who looked barely ten years old. She was cold, hungry, and afraid of the man who took her as a captive.

"P-please..." Mary plead, and she broke down in tears.

"Silence!" bellowed Pitch Black, and once more he shot Mary with a curse. Her already weak body ached from the torture it brought. She wished that Jack would come soon and save her.

"Your brother won't save you," said Pitch, as if he read her mind. "You will not see him again."

"You're a bad person!" Mary shouted, her voice was hoarse and shaky.

"I know," Pitch rose from the throne and strode towards the cage. His footsteps echoed each time he took a step. "After I get the Ice Gem," he bent to level his eyes at her, "I will kill your brother in front of you." He laughed maniacally as he imagined himself destroying Jack.

"No," whispered Mary. Her desire to get out of that cage only became stronger as she hears Pitch's laugh. She doesn't want to see his brother killed. She has to think of a plan to get out of this cage. But her small size has no match against Pitch's dark magic. With that thought, she became more helpless than ever.

\---

Jack stood in the middle of the forest where he and Pitch Black met four nights ago. The night was chilly and quiet, save the rumbling of dry leaves and wooshing air. He arrived there after he left the Arendelle, and he was getting more impatient as he wait there. Moments later Pitch Black appeared from the darkness.

"The Ice Gem?" Pitch started.

Jack ignored this and asked him instead, "Where is my sister?"

"You won't see her until you give the gem," said Pitch. "That's only how it works."

Jack's heart burned with the desire to attack Pitch, but he kept control. "There is no way I'm going to give the gem without seeing her first. No, I won't trust you."

Pitch scowled at him, then with a wave of his finger he struck something behind a tree. A high pitched cry rang through the forest.

"Mary!" Jack shouted, realizing it was her. "Stop! Stop it! I SAID STOP!"

Pitch broke the curse. The cry stopped.

"So, I think it's pretty clear now," he taunted, "that you have no choice but to obey me."

"Fine," Jack conceded, his breathing heaved as he felt the fear crippling in his body. That moment he knew there was nothing to do but to surrender the stone. Mary was being held as a hostage, and Pitch is using that to his advantage. He can't let Ptich do that.

"Just don't hurt her," Jack pleaded. "Please."

"The stone first," Pitch extended his rough and bony hand, "and then your sister."

Jack obeyed and advanced to give the stone. He glanced behind the tree where Pitch struck. There he saw the outline of Mary, barely visible in the dark.

Jack took the stone out of his hood pocket. It was cold and small against his hand. He wondered, what if he use its power against Pitch? But he quickly dismissed that thought. His sister is in danger, besides, he doesn't even know how to use it.

Jack faced his palm up, revealing the gem. It glowed blue against the dark, with the shape of a diamond and the brightness of the moon.

Pitch marveled at the sight of it. There was no mistaking that it was the legendary Ice Gem, the most powerful stone in the world. Only a few centimeters away and his fingertip will touch it. He snatched it from Jack, and brought it to his eyes. It gleamed bright, waiting its power to be unleashed.

"Now, your turn." said Jack.

Pitch smirked at him. "Do you really expect me to do our negotiation?"

"But we had a deal!" Jack yelled. His voice shook the forest. Using his staff, he shot an ice spikes towards Pitch. Pitch repelled this carelessly by making a shield using the Ice Gem.

A stone hit Pitch in the head.

"Mary!"

"So," Pitch's attention was now on her, "who is this brave little girl that dares to hit me."

"Mary run!" Jack shouted.

"I can't leave you," Mary sobbed.

"What a cute scene," Pitch tried to conjure a sarcstic touched expression, but his face became distorted by trying to do so. "But unfortunately I would have to kill one of you. Or both!"

Jack leaped towards Mary, but Pitch was faster. Using the gem he shot him in the leg. Jack failed at the ground, his leg was temporarily unable to function.

Pitch went and gripped Mary by the wrist. She tried to resist, but he slapped her so hard that her mouth bled and his palm imprinted on her cheeks. Seconds later she became unconscious.

Jack tried to get up, tried to get Mary, tried to attack Pitch using his staff, but all was useless. Not with his leg unable to do its job and especially not with the Ice Gem to Pitch. Until now he hadn't realized how powerful it really is.

Pitch gave him one last look of triumph before shotting straight into the air, carrying the unconcious body of Mary.

After recovering Jack tried to follow them, but it was dark now and they were nowhere to be seen. He can't help but to blame himself. Right now he doesn't know where to go, where to search. Feeling the guilt and hopelessness enveloping him, he went for the last place he knew where the last person could help him.

\---

Elsa shut the door of her room behind her. She threw herself on the bed, feeling exhausted from the coronation event. The party still going on downstairs could be heard up the castle.

"Hmm," she mumbled as she felt the blanket damp and cold. For a moment she thought it was nothing, but when she saw drips of water on the floor she started getting suspicious.

"Someone's been here," she told herself. She got up and looked around the room, then she noticed her drawer slightly open. She rushed and opened it, hoping that it's not what she thinks it is. She took out the wooden box, unlocked it with her ice power, and her heart fell when she saw that it was empty.

"It couldn't be," she uttered in disbelief. She's the only one who knows the existence of the Ice Gem. And even if someone else knew, they couldn't easily open the box. Unless, there's someone other than her who has ice power.

"Could it be..." her voice trailed off as she considered this possibility. Maybe she's not the only one, like she thought.

Now that the Ice Gem is lost, the Arendelle is in great danger. She needs to protect her people. But is she willing to expose her magic in order to do so? Would the people still look at her as their queen without fear in their eyes?

I must find the gem, she thought. It is the only way to prevent war from happening. But where does she start? She doesn't know who the culprit is, or how it got stolen.

She paced the room to think clearly. The bed and floor was wet when she came here, so the culprit had done it while it was raining, which was almost an hour ago. And the drips were coming from the window, so he probably entered through it. Or she. But her room was a hundred feet high from the ground, so maybe the culprit flew to get here. She did not pause to consider this last conclusion. If ice power is a thing, it is not far from possible that there are greater abilities that exists.

She made a mental note to herself. She was looking for a person who has an ice power and can fly. And as far as she knows her people, there is not one in Arendelle that fits this description.

So she was looking for a person who has an ice power, can fly, and lives in another kingdom.

She sighed. At least she already has a clue about the culprit. She must act soon, before any disaster occurs.

After some time she summoned Cara, her personal attendant, into the room.

"Your Majesty," said Cara and bowed slightly, "you summoned me."

"Pass an order to close the gates. Tell them the party is over." Elsa commanded.

"Yes, Your Majesty," said Cara before she left the room.

Elsa lay down on her bed after the door shut. She felt more exhausted now that there already is a chaos in her kingdom right after she became a queen. Her mind was full of different thoughts, and running through each of them drained every energy left in her.

Tomorrow, she will set on a journey. But for now, she needs sleep.

It wasn't until midnight when her sleep was disturbed by a sudden sound. She stirred in her bed, then suddenly became aware of a pair of eyes staring down at her.

She got up from her bed. By the moonlight she could make out a figure of a man.

"Show yourself." She commanded.

Slowly the figure came forward, revealing itself from the shadow.

From her position she could see the man holding a wooden staff that arched at the end. He stood tall, barely inches apart from her height. Under the moonlight his face appeared to be pale—no, he has the skin color of a winter snow. His silver white hair was unkempt, giving him a rebel look. His thin lips was pressed lightly in a small curve. But it was not these nor his sharp jaw nor pointed nose—not any of these were his most striking feature, it was his eyes.

The luster of his eyes was as clear as a mirror. It was a color of deep blue crystal, and staring into them feels like you're looking into the endless depth of the sea. His pupils were dilated three times than a normal size, which only makes his eyes more attractive.

Suddenly Elsa can't find a way to break her stare. It seemed that something was keeping her head in place from looking away. They stood there, eyes locked at each other, and for a moment it did not matter to her that he was an intruder.

Slowly he took an uncertain step, then another, until they were only few a few inches apart.

Then he did something unexpected that made Elsa's heart leap from surprise.


	4. Chapter 4

"Elsa? Elsa!"

Apparently she was so lost in her own thoughts that she did not hear him calling her name several times. He had to snap his fingers in front of her to catch her attention.

Elsa blinked at him, "I'm sorry, what?"

"You okay?" the guy asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, just--- wait a minute." Elsa raised her eyebrows. She pointed a finger at him. "You jackass! Who are you?! And what are you doing here?"

He set a distance between them. "First, you just said my name. I'm Jack, but without the 'ass' part. And second," Jack's face became serious, "I'm the one who stole the Ice Gem."

Elsa's eyes widened, then her brows met. So he was the one who intruded her room earlier. But if that's the case, then that also means...

"You... have ice powers?"

Instead of answering, Jack showed her his powers by making a snow rain in the room. One tiny snowflake landed at the tip of her nose. Elsa glared at him. Jack took this as a signal that she wasn't amused by this. He waved a hand and in an instant the snow disappeared.

"Do not play games at me, mister. State your business." Her voice was calm and cold.

Jack cleared his throat. "So, I... stole the gem, right? During your coronation earlier?"

"Yes, now give it back."

"Yeah, about thaaat..." Jack avoided his gaze and scratched his head. "I gave it to Pitch Black."

"Pitch Black?" She frowned, "who's that?"

"Oh, that guy? He's the most evil piece of scumbag I've ever met."

Elsa tried to make sense of where their conversation is going, but the man seemed to be talking in puzzle. "So what you're saying is, you stole the Ice Gem, gave it to that Pitch Black guy—who according to you is the most evil piece of scumbag you've ever met—then came back here to tell me this?"

"Exactly."

Elsa narrowed her eyes at him, "sir, are you joking?"

"Uhh... no? I'm Jack. Jack Frost."

"I'm serious."

"And I'm Jack."

Elsa massaged her temple. She was not sure how to feel about all of these. One moment she was worried about the lost gem, and now she's getting pissed at this stranger who showed up in her room all of a sudden.

"Jack," she raised her voice a little, "do you realize the danger you might bring because of what you've done? Not just to Arendelle, but to the other kingdoms as well!"

"I know," Jack came closer, "that's why I came here. To ask for your help."

"Help?" Elsa walked past him. "You think I will help you solve this trouble you did? Sorry, Jack, but experience taught me not to trust a man I've just met."

"No, you don't understand." Jack ran his fingers through his hair. He seemed frustrated trying to explain the whole situation. "I know I stole the gem, okay. I admit that. But I am not your enemy here, Pitch is. We have to work together to destroy him."

"If he's an enemy, then why did you steal the gem for him? How do I know you're telling the truth?"

Jack lowered his gaze. He hesitated whether to tell her the reason or not. He decided it would be best to be honest.

He looked up at her. His eyes were sad as he remembered the cries of Mary in the forest earlier. "My sister... she was kidnapped... by Pitch." His voice was low but loud enough to hear. "He said he would return her as long as I gave him the gem and I did but... but..."

Despite her anger, Elsa could not help but feel sympathy towards him. Just like him, her sister is the most important person to her. She remembered the time when Anna was betrayed by Hans. It was like she also felt the pain her sister felt. She wanted to kill that time. When you see someone you love being hurt, it did not matter even when you are seen as a bad person. They stared at each other, and Elsa could see the sorrow and anger in him.

"That is why I vowed to kill Pitch." Jack's eyes darkened. He gripped his wooden staff tightly, like his heart was so full of emotions and he was pouring out all of it in that tight grip. "But I can't do that without you. You're the one who knows the full extent of the gem's power."

Elsa pondered this for a moment. She still doesn't know if what he said was enough to convince her. "This Pitch you're talking about... is he really that bad?"

"Bad? Ha!" Jack gritted his teeth, "if you think you're bad enough for having ice powers, then think again. This guy is pure evil, he would torture children for his greed."

Elsa seemed surprised, but not because of his second statement. "Wait, you knew I have ice powers?"

Jack smirked at her, "well, Your Majesty. Remember the time when you sang at the mountain and threw your gloves off?" He pulled something out of his hood pocket and showed it to her. "I was the one who caught it."

It was her glove! Her favorite one! She still has the other pair hidden, and she prefers it than the one she's currently using.

Elsa felt a rush of blood in her cheeks. She blushed even more when she saw Jack's grin became wider. She was definitely sure he's enjoying her embarrassment right now. Her white face was burning with red, and she tried to mask it by grabbing the glove from his hand. But he was quicker to avoid it.

"Give it back!"

Jack laughed, "sorry Your Majesty. Finders, keepers."

Elsa, feeling irritated, shot him an ice blast. Jack had seen it coming and repelled it easily like it was a piece of rock thrown at him. They chased each other around the room, shooting and shielding ice from each other. Elsa's powerful attack was matched by Jack's swift movements. They were equally strong, both fighting for a glove like it was the most important thing in the world. Finally, when they realized that neither wants to give up, both of them felt the exhaustion from the mini duel. Elsa fell on her bed and stared at the ceiling, her arms wide spread. Jack lay with his back on the floor. He placed an arm under his head as a pillow. They were both breathing fast, and for a moment silence filled the room.

It was at that short interlude that Elsa realized she was not wearing any gloves. It has been a long time since she showed herself to someone without protection. Not even to Anna, who was her most beloved sister and person in the world.

Jack was the first one to break the silence. "So you'll help me then?"

Elsa heaved a sigh, "do I have any choice?"

"Actually, no."

"Fine," Elsa sat straight on her bed, "but it does not mean you could get away from your crime that easily."

Jack sat too and crossed his legs, "what do you mean?"

"You broke into my room twice, you stole the gem, and if we do not retrieve it, then you'll be the reason to cause a war." Elsa studied his face. "I say ten years in a prison will do you good."

Jack was dumbfounded. But then he remembered, she is a queen. She has the right to do that. "And you'll help me save my sister?"

"Yes."

Jack pondered. Well, as long as he defeat Pitch and save Mary, what it would cost him does not matter. If serving a lifetime in a prison means safety for Mary, he would be glad to do so. Everything he sacrifice for his sister is worth it.

"The Terrous Mountain," Jack changed the subject, "I suppose you've heard of that?"

"Yes," said Elsa. Her parents used to tell stories about that in order to behave her. About some monsters and beasts that devours people. She does not believe any of those, but only now she realized that it was true. "And what does this have to do with Pitch?"

"Pitch lives at the top of the mountain, or at least that's what the stories tell. Aside from that, nothing is known about his lair." Jack stood from his seat and picked up his staff. "Tomorrow morning, we will begin our journey."

Elsa nodded. She got to her feet, ready to bid him goodbye. "For your sister and for the kingdom."

"Yes." Jack climbed the window in the room. When he opened it the cold air brushed his face. He could see the small rows of roof and the empty road from this view. He looked beyong his back to see Elsa standing from a short distance. "And Elsa?" he said.

"What?"

"Thank you for trusting me... and sorry. Really. For the trouble I've caused you."

"Do not think I trust you, Jack, because I don't. And your sorry is not enough." Elsa said, her voice was back to being unfriendly. "You will be prisoned when this is over."

"I know, and I have no plans of getting away with that. I promise." Jack smiled at her. At that moment Elsa swore she felt something unknown fluttering in her stomach. She dismissed that feeling. Jack returned his gaze down the tower. With his staff, he soared into the air and in a blink of an eye he was gone.

Elsa went and closed the window right after Jack left. She lay in her bed, thinking all the things that happened half an hour ago. Tomorrow, she thought, she will leave Arendelle. She will venture out into the unknown, risking her life for the sake of her people. But she will not do this alone, Jack will accompany her, and together they will fight the enemy. Together.

She placed a hand against her chest, feeling her heart beating like a drum. It seemed like a race was going on inside her. Why is that so? She have no idea.

Then the picture of Jack smiling at her came to her mind. She shook her head and tried to think of other things instead, not wanting to entertain that thought. But as she closed her eyes the memory of his smile crept up her mind. It did not leave there.

She did not slept that night.

Outside the palace, the night was chilly. Jack landed silently on one of the house roofs. He took a spot in the middle and lay there. He placed his staff beside him, then rest his head on his both hands. He planned to spend the night there since it would take him almost a day to reach his house.

From his position he could see Elsa's window with the curtains closed. He thought about his meeting with her not more than three minutes ago.

He took out the glove pair from his hood pocket. He remembered how she blushed because of embarrassment, and how she hid her face knowing that he heard her singing in the mountains. "Let it gooo..." he sang the lyrics he remembered. Unconsciously his lips curved into a smile. He hid the glove back, but his smile never wore off.

"Wait for us, Mary," he whispered to himself, "we will come. Promise." Some invisible weight seemed to lift from his chest knowing that there is someone to be with him when he fights the Nightmare King. Out of all people, he never expected it to be Elsa. Folks from Burgess had the impression that the queen from the neighboring kingdom is an evil and should be feared lest she conquer the small town. His conversation with her earlier proved those rumors to be wrong.

"Is she already asleep?" Jack wondered. If she is, then good for her. At least she does not have to be wide awake, thinking about someone while grinning like an idiot.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Elsa was up with a heavy feeling. It had not been too long since she and Jack had parted. Her momentary rest made no difference at all, though. She was still tired from everything.

Most part of the morning she spent battling with herself whether she would get up or lie there for a minute or two. It was a tough decision to do the latter with the temptation of choosing the former. But she did anyway, setting aside her tiredness for a moment. “Thank you, Cara.” Elsa said to her personal attendant when she was down the castle. They stood in front of Arendelle Gate with Elsa beside a white horse, ready for departure. Cara handed her the leather satchel she prepared, containing all she needed for travelling. “Are you sure about this, my queen?” Cara ventured.

“There is no turning back,” Elsa said and fixed the satchel on the horse’s back. The horse gave a low neigh as she brushed her thick, sleek mane with her hand. “Besides, I’ve got Nokk. You need not worry about me.”

“Elsa!” someone shouted from behind.

She and Cara turned to see someone coming from the distance. Anna approached them, with Kristoff following behind her back.

“How to stupid of you to travel without a cloak in winter! Here, take this.” She shoved a heavy cloak into her arms. Elsa let out a small laugh, “Anna, thanks, but Cara already packed some for me.”

“No,” Anna’s voice was firm. “I won’t let you go without seeing you covered. There’s a storm out there, and---”

“Okay, okay, I’ll put this on… look… happy?” Elsa spun to show them that she is fully clothed now, looking like a stick with her loose cloak, with it brushing the ground and her hands barely showing. Anna seemed satisfied with it.

“I’ll trust you the care of Arendelle while I’m gone,” Elsa said gravely, “and if I never come back---”

“Don’t say that,” Anna quivered, “you’re making me cry.” She held her sister’s hand and pressed it firmly. “Why won’t you at least let Kristoff go with you?”

Elsa brushed the tears falling down her cheeks, “I told you, it is too dangerous. You both stay here and take charge, okay? Stop crying now.” She pulled her in a tight hug, and for a moment they stood there before they finally let go.

“Promise me you will be safe.” Anna’s tears had dried on her cheeks.

“I promise.” Elsa turned to Kristoff, who was standing behind and watching the whole scene. “Please guide her back to the castle.” He nodded silently and took Anna into his arms.

Elsa watched as the three of them retreated to the castle until they were out of sight. She turned and started walking, clutching the bridle of her horse as they made way through the thick snow covering the road. She reached the town, where the folks were occupied with their businesses that they did not recognize her passing. Elsa thanked Anna mentally for lending her the cloak. The hood obscured her face completely, and no one would see her gloved hands beneath her overlong sleeves. She treaded away from the busy town and through the direction of the dense forest. When she reached the woods surrounding with thick trees and no man was visible, she mounted her horse. She steadied herself and was ready to set off when she spotted someone in the sky coming towards her.

“I thought you’d never come,” Elsa greeted as soon as Jack Frost landed his feet on the ground. Like her, he did not look like he had a good sleep either. His hair was more haphazard than she had last seen him.

“Well surprise.” Jack shrugged and gave her a questioning look. “A horse? What for?”

Elsa’s brows met, “I thought we were going to Terrous Mountain?”

“Uhh, yeah, by flying,” he said like it was the obvious.

“Oh,” realization dawned upon her face. Means of transportation was not something they had discussed that night. “I don’t know how to.”

“Easy, I’ll carry you.”

“Jack, why can’t I just ride a horse? More convenient for the both of us.”

“What?” he gaped in disbelief, “you do realize it would take weeks to reach the mountain, right? My sister cannot wait that long!”

Elsa climbed down from her comfortable seat on the horse. She went and faced him, taking a deep breath and pressing her lips together. “To attack right now would be stupid and risky for us, and for your sister. The gem is too powerful, Jack, we cannot defeat Pitch if we have no weapons ourselves. And there is a snowstorm coming. If we go now, we would be frozen before we even reach halfway the mountain.”

“And what if he uses the gem to hurt Mary? I know Pitch, he does not think twice to kill whenever he got the chance to.”

“He cannot use the gem that easily, I know it because I made it. It would take a long time before the gem transfers its loyalty to another master. Now, we are sure that he cannot do anything to your sister.”

“Look,” Jack said, “we don’t have time to spare. It’s either now or never. If you don’t want to fly with me, then I’ll go by myself.” He turned his back on her and casted his staff. He soared to the air like a mighty eagle, his arms and legs stretched behind him as he moved forward to the sky.

“Jack!” Elsa called, but he was already distant for him to hear her. “Jack!”

Elsa climbed on her horse in a haste and dashed through the forest. She looked up in the sky and followed the direction of Jack, who was now leaping on the roofs and trying to escape her pursuit. She went faster. Ahead of her was a huge log blocking her way, and if she does not slow down it might injure Nokk. Of course she will not risk her beloved horse, so she let Jack lose out of her sight, at the same time falling down as Nokk came to an abrupt halt, only inches away before clashing with the log. There was a loud thump as her back hit the ground before her head. She felt a rock pierced the side of her stomach. The sharp point cut her skin and stabbed through her flesh. It was not too deep, but it hurts.

“Uhhmp…” she moaned, and she thought she saw five stars circling her head. Nokk gave her a nudge at the face, but she was too dizzy to respond. She blinked the small tears that clouded her vision.

Jack immediately returned to the scene to see what happened. He ran towards her, and panic overtook him when he saw she was bleeding. “Elsa, are you okay? Shit.” He knelt down beside her and brought her to his knees, examining her left side where the injury was.

“Ah shit, I’m so sorry. Wait.” Carefully he removed the rock, and it brought Elsa twice the pain she felt when she fell down. She winced as he pulled the protruding part, “don’t move,” he said. Once removed, he tossed the rock at the bushes in the corner. He took her arm and placed it around his neck.

“What are you doing?”

“Carrying you.” He lifted her from the ground, and he almost dropped her when the weight shifted to his arms. She was not heavy, but she was not light either.

“You don’t have to do this,” she said, but he ignored it. Elsa held her breath when their face came closer, feeling uncomfortable at the small distance between them. It did not last long, thankfully, for he had let go to assist her to mount the horse.

“Thanks,” Elsa said once settled. She put a hand on the left side of her stomach to stop the bleeding. It was still soaking her clothes, but it helped to lessen the blood flow.

“Does it hurt?” Jack asked. He held Nokk’s bridle and guided her to the path. Elsa rode the horse and he walked alongside her.

“I can manage,” she said. They both fell silent for a moment.

“I’m sorry.” They said in a chorus. They both looked at each other, then quickly glanced at opposite ways when they realized how uneasy it felt.

“We should get to Burgess,” Jack said, and when Elsa looked at him he avoided his gaze. “You’re right, it’s stupid to go to Terrous alone. And you said Pitch can’t hurt Mary for a while, with the gem loyal to you. I’ll trust you on that.”

Elsa took long to reply, but finally she said, “I promise we’ll save your sister, but not now. We need to think of a strategy. You can’t just go to a battle without a weapon. You will not go to Terrous alone, do I have your word?”

Jack nodded. Much as he hated to admit it, she was right. And so for a good hour they continued their journey without speaking to each other. “This is slowing us down,” Elsa said. “I will take that direction and you follow us in the air.”

Nokk ran with an incredible speed, stopping at intervals to take a quick pause, then racing again through the forest. Jack kept up with them by flying behind, making sure they do not leave his sight. Had they been flying, it would be much faster, but he did not want to insist on the subject.

The sky was darkening when Elsa decided it was best to rest for the night. She tied Nokk to a tree trunk, not far from their chosen spot while Jack went to gather firewood. When he returned they began to set up a campfire. Jack took two branches, scraped them together, then tossed it onto the woods once it ignited. The flames brightened up the dark place and gave them a comforting warmth. They sat opposite each other on the dirt close to the fire.

“I brought food,” said Jack. He held up a stick with a fish skewered through it and placed it onto the fire. They watched silently as the fish gets roasted.

“How is your wound?” Jack said after a while.

“The bleeding had stopped,” she replied. “I wrapped a cloth in it, while you were away.”

“Does it hurt?”

“No.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“Ah.”

They went silent again. Elsa embraced the cloak around her tightly and moved closer to the fire. She knew he was trying to start a conversation, but she cannot think of anything to say that would interest him.

“You’re so quiet,” Jack pointed out.

“Thanks,” she blurted out. When she realized what she had said, she looked quickly at Jack to find him chuckling. She turned her head away.

“Pfft, that was not a compliment,” he said with a suppressed smile.

I know, she wanted to say, but that would only make him laugh more. She do not want to humiliate herself further. She peeked at him to see if he had stopped teasing her, but the smile never wore off from his face.

He added a few bits of wood to the fire. “So, tell me about the gem.”

Elsa pondered, “I’ve already told you everything, what else do you want to know?”

“No you haven’t,” he hugged his knees together. “Why do you have something like that in the first place, anyway?”

Elsa avoided the question, “ask me anything else.”

“Why?”

“Just because,” she sounded annoyed.

“Well,” said Jack, “I don’t want to.”

Elsa knew he would not give up pestering her until he gets what he wants, so she said, “my father gave it to me when I was a child.” There was a half-truth in it.

“Why?”

“As a gift.”

“Ahh,” he nodded, “a gift. Then why is it so damn dangerous.”

“You should not have stolen it if it was so.”

“Well sorry, thought it was just a stone that Pitch was fond of.” Jack turned the fish over, which he had caught from the pond around the area. “Are you really sure he can’t use it for now?”

“If you’re worrying about your sister, I’m telling you, she’s alright.” Elsa explained. “Pitch can’t use the gem while it is loyal to me, so we have time in our hands to defeat him before he could use its power.”

Somehow Jack found comfort at this. It may not give him assurance, but his worry lessened.

He took the stick out of the fire, and the smell of the fish hungered them. He divided it into two and tossed the head part to Nokk, who devoured it heartily in the distance. He then split the tail portion equally and gave the other half to Elsa. They were silent as they consumed their dinner. After that, Jack searched for some wood nearby and later came back with a thick piece of pine wood in his hand. Using an ice pick he made, he carved a deep hole in the middle. Elsa formed water in her palm and poured it. After warming it beside the fire, they took turns to drink from the bowl.

“Ahhh,” Jack yawned. “I’m sleepy.” He lay down on the ground and put his staff beside him.

“Are you okay like that? You can borrow my cloak,” Elsa offered.

“No, it’s fine. You can have it.”

“But the ground is cold,” she insisted, “and it’s dirty.”

“Then it is you who will suffer, my queen, or if you like…” Jack grinned at her, “we could share it. It is huge and thick, keeps us from the cold together. What do you think?”

Elsa raised an eyebrow at him, “whatever it is you’re thinking, stop it.” she lay down, with the cloak between her and the dirt. “It will not be my fault if you freeze there to death.”

“I will not blame you when that happens, don’t worry,” Jack pressed his back to the ground and stared at the sky. He felt the cold and a few tiny rocks beneath his hood. “Good night, Elsa.”

“Good night too, Jack.” She closed her eyes and soon she was asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The snow was falling from the sky when they left the area to continue their journey. The amount of snow on the road was thicker than yesterday, and tall pine trees were covered in white powder that one shook from them would cause a small storm. Elsa rode on the back of Nokk while Jack walked beside them. She suddenly felt guilty. While she was comfortable on a horse with a cloak on, he was walking laboriously with nothing to protect him from the cold. She tried to offer him her cloak, but he always refused, arguing that she will be the one to suffer. She also lend him her boots, but that too he did not accept.

“But you’re shivering,” she said. There was a hint of concern in her voice.

Jack gripped his staff for support, his feet buried in the snow with each step, “Don’t mind me. Keep going.”

“Why are you so stubborn?” she did not intend to blurt that out.

“Am I?” he gave her a tiny smirk. “Does it appeal to you?”

Elsa shot her a serious look, “Well, Mr. Frost, I’m afraid it’s rather annoying.”

Jack clutched at his heart and feigned a hurt expression, “Ouch.”

Soon they got past the dense trees and reached the wide path leading to Burgess. As they walked further, the houses they passed through began to increase. Folks gave them curious glances, but no one did more than that. Elsa roamed her eyes around. There was not much difference between the towns of Burgess and Arendelle. Rows of stalls scattered around the area, and low indistinct chattering filled the market. Small houses were built close to each other, but not too packed that would look like a shanty town. People wore winter clothes that has a mountain style. Elsa admired the clean and pleasant air that hung over the place.

“We’re here.”

They stopped in front of a small cottage. It was settled at the edge of the mountain, not too far from the town. Jack led Elsa to the door, “You can leave your horse here, it’s safe.”

“This is where you live?” she asked.

Jack smiled at her, “Welcome to our humble place.” He opened the door widely, and he followed her as Elsa stepped inside.

It was a simple home, warm and welcoming to her eyes. A narrow hearth was at the middle of the wall, with two cushioned chairs in front of it. At the right side of the room was the kitchen, a square wooden table and two chairs occupied its center. The door beside the kitchen probably led to the bathroom. There were two low doors at the opposite side.

 _Her room was larger than this whole place,_ Elsa observed. _But it was nice._

Then without warning, Jack collapsed at her feet. She immediately crouched down and touched him. A wave of anxiety washed over her face.

“You’re freezing!”

“I-I’m o-okay…” his voice were trembling.

“I told you to take my cloak, and you wouldn’t listen! Now look what happened.” She brought and lay him on the chair, then went to the hearth. She took an amount of wood from the reserved pile and kindled a fire. The dark room brightened at once.

Elsa removed her cloak and used it to cover Jack. It did much good to lessen his trembling.

All of a sudden there was a knock at the door. Elsa stood up to answer it. She opened the door slightly and peered at the small crack. “Who is it?” she said quietly.

“Ja---! Oh wait, who are you?” the bulky guy asked.

Elsa counted them. There were five of them, all standing in front of Jack’s house. Only one of them seemed like a Burgess folk. The rest has peculiar appearances. She didn’t know what to do, so she turned her head to Jack and said, “Uhh, Jack?” she hesitated. “You seem to have visitors.”

“Oh freak,” Jack grumbled. “That would be the guardians. Let them in.” He sat up and massaged the part where he hit his head, the chill in his body had already subsided.

Elsa widened the door, and the five squeezed themselves through the narrow doorframe, all eager to get inside and see Jack. When their struggle was at last finished, everyone took their own position and surrounded him. Jack braced himself for a flood of questions.

“Where have you gone?” Santa Claus bellowed.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Easter Bunny demanded.

“We’re so worried about you,” Toothiana scolded.

“…” Sandman frowned.

Elsa and Jack exchanged glances, then he sighed. “Hey, Bunny,” he pointed at Easter Bunny who was sitting beside him, “move over. Elsa, sit here.”

Easter Bunny complied, but only after he got rebukes from the guardians. “Fine, fine!” he stomped his feet and sat on the floor sulkily. Elsa took the low chair beside Jack, avoiding Easter Bunny’s death glare as she did so. Santa Claus and Sandman was leaning against the wall. Toothiana sat at the kitchen table, with Agnarr, her husband, standing beside her.

Jack introduced them to Elsa. Then he recounted to them all the details of their journey, starting from the day when Mary had been lost. He told them his bargain with Pitch, and how he stole the Ice Gem from Arendelle. Everyone seemed amazed by how he had climbed the castle, except Easter Bunny who tried to hide his astonishment. Everyone was listening intently as he spoke.

“…and then Elsa and I traveled by the forest. Told her we could get faster if we fly, she won’t listen. Took us two days to get here, and now,” Jack looked at them, “we’re here.”

Everyone was silent for a moment, trying to absorb what they had just heard. Elsa stared at her feet and fumbled at her dress. Her wound ached again, but she tried to ignore it. _What do the guardians think of me?_ she wondered.

“Do you mean you are the queen of Arendelle?” Toothiana was the first to speak. Elsa merely nodded.

“We heard so much about you,” she said curiously. Agnarr placed a firm but gentle hand on her shoulder, as if trying to hold her from talking too much.

“Wait, you won’t try to freeze us, do you?” Easter Bunny’s eyes narrowed at her, “Just like your sister. What’s her name again?”

The guardians shot him a glare simultaneously. He raised his hands in the air, feeling defensive. “Hey, I’m just asking questions.”

“I won’t do that, so don’t worry.” Elsa smiled, showing them that the words had not stung her feelings. She is used to it. Even her people, who had already accepted her as their queen, has still not given their full trust to her. She should get used to it.

“We are ready to offer our aid to you, Queen Elsa,” Agnarr said intently. Burgess features were evident in him. He has a square face and muscular arms. His blond silk hair hung around his broad shoulders, and his thick beard covered almost half of his face.

“Agnarr is part of us, though he is not a guardian.” Santa Claus said in his deep voice. “He helped us defeat Pitch before. He is a reliable man, I tell you.”

“I am pleased to accept your aid, and I fear we must not waste more time now,” Elsa said seriously. “The gem is a powerful thing. It offers its power without regards of whether its master was good or evil. I do not know how Pitch discovered its existence, for it is heavily guarded in my room, or so I thought. It had not left its case since my father died and had not been touched with the rays of sunlight since then.

“It would be hard for us. Winter storm is coming, and that is another burden that we must face. We have no knowledge of Pitch’s lair except that we know it is located in the Terrous Mountain. For Mary, we can only hope that it is not too late to save her. Burgess and Arendelle are not the only one at risk here, but the other neighboring kingdoms as well.

“But it does not mean that luck had turned against us. The gem needs time to adjust to its new owner, and so Pitch cannot use it that easily. We will use this time to think and prepare of a strategy. You might think that I have no rights to sit here and speak to you of such things, that I disrespect your abilities by assuming command of my position. Believe me, it is not so. I came here as an ally and I hope you see it that way.”

Done. She said it. All she needed to say to convince them that she was not dangerous. Now, she sit there and wait for their judgement. If they accept her, good. But if not, she considered, she would go on her own way to defeat Pitch, perhaps die in the process, and retrieve the gem. Either way she would still go.

Above his head, Sandman conjured a dreamsand image of himself and Elsa shaking hands. It was enough to convey his message.

\---

“You really sure about this, Jack?”

Jack ignored Easter Bunny and remained silent. He had lost track at the number of times he asked this. All he wanted now was sleep. Elsa was outside for a moment to check on Nokk while the guardians were left in the room.

“If you don’t like her, just say it.” Agnarr answered for him. “You don’t have to join us.”

“Do you know what she did to her sister?” Easter Bunny demanded. “She froze her. Turned her into ice. All Burgess folk knew that Arendelle has a wicked queen. Heck, even _Arendelle_ knew they have a wicked queen.”

“And since when did you learn to gossip?” Toothiana questioned him. “Well, whatever you heard from the town talks, it’s probably not true. She seemed nice, actually.”

“Whatever, I don’t trust her. I’m only doing this because you all are in it, and also because of Mary.”

“Then you can shut up about it,” Jack rebuked. “I will still go, whether you guys don’t.”

“Come, it is late.” Santa Claus said and put on his cloak. Sandman was at his heels. The other guardians stood up and they all started to leave. At the door, Santa Claus whispered to Jack, “Are you sure we could trust her? The rumors might be true.”

Jack patted him on his big shoulder, “Nah, it’s just rumors.”

“This is serious,” it was obvious in Santa Claus’s voice that it was, “You should have come to us first, before you seek Elsa. We could have done without her.”

“She’s here now, what else can I do?” Jack heard himself defending Elsa. “And she’s the only one who knows how the gem works, so we need her. Do not believe in those stupid rumors.”

Santa Claus seemed to think about this, and when he had no argument left to say he said, “I hope you’re right, Jack. I hope you’re right.” He stepped out of the cottage and followed the guardians as they made their way back to their own homes. Jack waited until they were out of sight before he called Elsa.

“They had left?” she asked.

“Yes. Come inside, we haven’t got dinner yet.” Jack latched the door behind him and went straight to the kitchen. Elsa added chunks of wood into the hearth before he followed Jack.

Their dinner wasn’t that much, but the vegetable soup was enough to warm Elsa. They stayed for a while after they finished, sitting beside the fire as they did so. Outside, the snow continued to fall softly in the darkness. Elsa wondered how things are going on in Arendelle. She worried about how Anna is going to explain to the nobility her sudden departure the next day of her coronation. I’m sure she can handle it, she hoped, Kristoff would help her.

“You should sleep,” Jack broke her line of thought. “You can take Mary’s room for now. But, uhh, you’ll have to sleep on the floor. I’ve already laid some blankets there, so the cold should not bother you.”

“It’s perfectly fine.” she said. “Thanks.”

“Okay,” he walked towards the door. “I’ll be in my room. Knock if you need anything.”

When she was left alone, she let out a long sigh. How long she would stay here, it was one thing she never considered about. With another sigh, she entered Mary’s room.


	7. Chapter 7

Pitch stared with a grim face at the globe that seemed to sparkle with thousands of golden little dots. The globe appeared to be staring back at him, as if its twinkling dots mocked his misery. It had almost been completely dead once, save that one speck of dot had refused to turn off. Unwillingly, his mind went back to the boy who had ruined all his plans. _Jamie,_ Pitch recalled with a bitter memory. That was his name. When he had succeeded in removing the children’s belief of the guardians, this one is unwilling to let go like his life depended on it. That one and only belief was the reason why the guardians continued to exist. He should have killed the boy. He should have crept up in his dreams during his sleep and taint them with a nightmare of terror. Surely he would never rise again from the bed feeling giddy of his childhood imaginations. He would wake up, but the nightmare would never leave him again. It would cling to him like a leech in his brain, gnawing every flesh of memories that had once been the happiest moments of his life. He would suffer until the only thing he awaits was the embrace of death.

But the reality never fails to disappoint him. For the globe seemed to shine brighter than ever, lighting up the dark place. With a swish of his hand, a heavy rug of cloth flung over the globe, making his realm dark once again.

He turned his back and crossed the room with heavy steps. There, on the small dais, was a stone brazier lit with cold blue flames. The Ice Gem seemed to burn among them, but upon a closer look one could see that the flames were only licking the gem, dancing around it with a bluish white glow. It was a blue rhombus diamond with sharp edges, one that could cut deep through skin if handled carelessly.

Suddenly he remembered his last battle with Jack in the forest. That night he felt so powerful, as if the gem’s power were actually flowing in his veins. That’s why he couldn’t understand why it refused his command when he ordered it to kill Jack instead of just sending a feeble attack. Didn’t he own the gem now? Or was it still connected to its former master?

He reached a caution hand to the flames, but when his fingertip made a small contact, he immediately draw his hand and flinched at his mistake. The flames were too cold it burned him. Three of his fingers were now scorched black. He shook it off and ignored the pain. It scarcely matters to him, but at that moment he made up his mind that his next touch wouldn’t be another sacrifice on his part.

“I’m hungry,” said the child inside the cage.

 _Ah, another nuisance,_ he thought savagely. He never understood why he brought the girl here again. He has no use of her now that the gem was in his possession. _Ahh._ He knew now. _It’s his brother you want to hurt, not her. Another weapon against you, Jack._

He pretended he did not hear the child’s complaint, let her starve to death for all he care. His focus was on how to make the gem follow his command, not feed some thin girl who can’t even fight back.

But there might be some use to her, so he won’t let her die. From the cobwebs all around the corner of his realm, he gathered a handful of spiders and tossed it inside the cage. “Eat,” he commanded.

Mary recoiled at the sight of huge legs crawling towards her. She huddled in the corner, curling up her knees tight to her chest and trembling uncontrollably. She had lost count of how many days since she had last eaten that she considered the thought of eating them. In the end, her hunger won. She took the smallest spider with her shaking hand and, closing her eyes, she brought it to her mouth.

It hadn’t taken her a bite before she felt like vomiting the nasty creature. She clasped a hand in her mouth and fought back the tears flowing in her eyes. It took a great deal of effort to not feel nausea while swallowing the spider, let alone chew it. But this she did, not because Pitch told her to, nor because she was afraid of him, but because she believed that Jack would come to her, and so she needed to survive.

She took another one, and another, and another, until there were no left in her cage. Each one was worse than the last, but at least her hunger lessened. She took no comfort at that thought.

Pitch watched all this, displeasure was obvious on his face. Fear is what makes him strong, and seeing that child being brave while eating those spiders is not something he would allow her again. “I will be gone for a moment,” he said without looking at her. From the corner of his eyes he saw her lift her head. “And if you think you can escape from this cave, well, don’t even attempt it.” He drew nearer until his face touched the cold bars of the cage. He bared his crooked teeth and said, in a low menacing voice, “You won’t stand a chance.”

Mary shivered at his threat. _Good._ He turned his back and left her there, knowing that she will be there when he returned. He walked through a narrow passageway that led to the opening of the cave. As he neared towards the opening, he could see the moonlight peeping through the crevices of the broken bed frame that obscures the entrance of his lair.

After a moment or two, he now stood at the ground, well cloaked from head to toe and invisible to any passersby. His mind processed his plan once more, ensuring that there would be no hindrance to fulfilling his mission tonight. He had long thought about this since he got the gem, and now would be the perfect time to carry out his plan.

He encountered no inconveniences along the way as he fled the forest. By the time he got to Arendelle, the moon shone brighter than before, as if it was attempting to unravel his plot to the world. Let it be, then. Observing the patrol guards round the palace, he hid himself behind the trees and waited. The guards marched away unsuspicious of what might have been lurking in the shadows.

As stealthy as a cat, he walked towards the back part of the palace. Two guards standing in front of a door was conversing with each other when they saw him approached. “Who are you?” demanded one of them.

“No one is allowed here at this hour, sir—”

Pitch advanced at the man, then, grabbing his head, he smashed it to the first guard’s face with full force of one hand. Their skull cracked simultaneously, and before their bodies hit the ground, they were dead.

 _How unfortunate,_ he thought as he entered the door that was previously guarded, _that I am only invisible to children._ The stone path was lit by flaming torches set at wide intervals. Pitch took several turns until he arrived at a narrow staircase. He descended. Here, a cold, dank air hung around the place. The stench did not matter to him for he was used to it. He continued walking and when he reached the end, he took out the Ice Gem from his inside pocket and held it level to his eyes. Its glow served as his light. There, in front of him, was a huge metal double door with a deep engraving of a diamond at the center.

He inserted the Ice Gem. There was a series of click in the mechanism. The faint glow of the gem grew stronger and Pitch covered his eyes when he felt like the harsh light was blinding him. He didn’t know how long he stood there, but suddenly the brightness no longer penetrated his eyelids. Slowly, he lowered his hands. It was dark again. He nearly jumped from his position when there came another loud click from the door, then it was opened.

_All that trouble for a single door?_

He stepped inside. The cell was of medium-sized, and only a single candle was burning to give illumination. The room was almost empty except for a few necessities: a small wooden table and a single chair; a water basin on top of a chest trunk which probably contains clothes; and a straw bed where the lone prisoner lay. The man in the bed sat up when he noticed him entered. He eyed him warily. “How did you enter here?”

“Strange,” said Pitch, “instead of asking who I am or why I’m here, that was your first question.”

“You can’t possibly enter here, unless…” realization hit the man. “…you have the Ice Gem.”

Pitch let out a low laugh, “So, you know. And here I thought it was a well-guarded secret.” He studied the prisoner. He was a thin man, with sunken eyes and wrinkled forehead. His beard was as long as his hair, both were unkempt. His ragged shirt was loose on his bony frame. In the dim light he looked like a skeleton with a skin.

“I will strike a bargain with you,” Pitch said, “in exchange for your freedom.”

“A bargain? What kind of bargain?” the man said, both suspicious and interested at the same time.

“Oh, you will know once you accepted it.”

The man looked incredulous. “Listen,” he said impatiently, “I’m not going to entertain your riddles. State your business and leave me alone.”

“It’s a little lonely here, isn’t it?” Pitch looked around the cell, then settled his eyes on the prisoner. “Have you heard the news that your ex-lover was married?”

The man seemed confused at first. _Ex-lover? He doesn’t have—_ then it dawned on him.

His hands curled into a fist. “No… it can’t be. They can’t do this to me!”

He can’t let them be happy while he was here suffering. They were the reason for his downfall, every one of them. All his plans, to overthrow the evil queen, to marry that delusional princess who thinks she’ll find love on first encounter, to rule the kingdom of Arendelle. He was so close to his goal, everything was going according to his plan. Where did it went wrong?

But it doesn’t matter now, doesn’t it? Here was a chance to escape. He can now continue his—

The cloaked man interrupted his reverie. “So, do you accept my offer?”

The prisoner looked up at him. “Your offer puts me at a disadvantage.”

“Do you remember,” the cloaked man said, “when they put you here two years ago—don’t give that look, yes, that’s how long you’ve been here—because of your ambitious plan to rule the kingdom? Do you remember that? Now, I’m giving you a chance to get out of this damned place. Do your work for me and after that you’ll be free to do whatever you want. Betray me, and, well, ah…” his next words sent chills all over the prisoner, “you’ll see what I can do.”

After a moment the prisoner said, “You’ll break me out of here?” His words shook a little. He hoped it went unnoticed.

“Yes.” the cloaked man said, his voice returned to business-like tone.

“In exchange of my service.”

“That is correct.”

The man feigned thinking, but his mind was already made up. “I guess we have an agreement…” his voice trailed.

“Call me Pitch.”

“Pitch.”

A shiver ran down his spine when he felt more than saw the grin of the cloaked man behind his hood. _Oh, God. What have I gotten myself into?_ He suddenly regretted his decision.

Pitch stepped outside the cell. “Follow me, _Prince of the Southern Isles_.”

The man stiffened. He knows his title. How long has it been since someone addressed him that way?

As they left the prison behind, he had a brief glimpse of the gem before Pitch thrust it in his cloak.

So, how did the powerful stone got lost from the queen’s hands? And why does Pitch needs his service when he already has the gem that could defeat anyone?

They climbed the narrow staircase, the prisoner following behind. They took a series of turns, reached a torchlit pathway, until they emerged at the entrance.

Thinking daylight awaits him, darkness greeted him outside. As he breathed his first taste of fresh air, he wondered how he could endure the suffocating atmosphere of the prison for two years. The prisoner avoided his gaze from the bloodied faces of the two guards on the ground. He did not want to imagine what happened to them.

He thought of all the things he left behind when they captured him. His supposed marriage with the princess. His plans of being the king of Arendelle. His wealth, his honor, his name, all of that was lost. In time, he will reclaim those, and he will take more.

Pitch led him beyond castle walls and into the deep part of the forest, away from the place that he has no plans of returning back.


End file.
